Ultra Fight Geed EVO
Ultra Fight Geed EVO is a movie starring Ultraman Geed EVO. Characters Ultras Good * Ultraman Geed EVO **Primitive ** Legend ** Infinity ** Zero Darkness ** Ginga Victory ** Saga Evil * Nega Dyna Monsters * Delust * Bemstar ** Normal ** Reconstructed * Zetton * Pandon * Zeppandon * Galactron Prologue In the darkest part of space, two entities clashed. Both humanoid in appearance. One red and silver with dark markings and blue eyes, the other painted with strange colors. The two fought, delivering powerful punches to each other at great speeds, jumping around and firing energy blasts. "Wrecking Riper!" one shouted, firing a crimson red crescent-shaped energy blast at the oddly colored one, blasting it back. "Oooooooh, you think you're so strong, right? Eat this! NEGA SOLGENT RAY!" The giant with obscure colors preceded to fire a sickly green and black beam of energy from his hands in a "+" position, blasting Geed with great force onto a meteorite. Before Geed could get up, the dark giant flew at him at great speeds, pinning him down. "Pathetic, I've seen monsters stronger than you, you really are a disgrace of an Ultraman, aren't you?" "Shut up! I will defe-" "Oh please, I've heard those words a trillion times, YOU shut up!" the dark giant then punched Geed's Color Timer, phasing through his body and dragging out all of his capsules, reverting him back to Riku. "Gah, what just happened?" Riku said confused at the situation at hand. "You are not worthy of these weapons, they are now mine!" Nega Dyna forced the capsules into his Color Timer, absorbing them before flying away. Chapter 1 As Nega Dyna flew away, he failed to notice Riku who had managed to cling onto his leg, slowly climbing up and reaching Dyna's Color Timer, he reached into it and tried to drag out his capsules. "Huh? What the?!? Pesky child! If it wasn't for your nature as an Ultra you'd be freezing right now!" he attempted to throw Riku away, only for him to jump off Dyna's chest in time, dragging out all of the capsules he had absorbed, accidentally scattering them across the universe. "Look at what you did! You will pay!" Dyna barked in a fit of rage, reaching out to Riku. When all hope seemed lost, Riku noticed that two capsules had not been scattered, his Cosmos capsule and another one of an Ultra he'd never seen before. "Here goes nothing!" he shouted before being engulfed by a bright light, Nega Dyna held him in his hand, attempting to crush him, when all the sudden... "My legend will live on! Fusion Rise: Ultraamn Cosmos! Ultraman Justice! Ultraman Geed: Legend!" Nega Dyna felt his hand heavy and he began having a hard time lifting it when he was forced to let go when Geed reappeared from within the light in his hand, now in a new form. "What the? Do you really think this fancy new form is enough to take me do-" Dyna was interrupted by Geed who delivered a powerful punch to his face, knocking him backwards at amazing speeds. "I....I forgot I no longer have the Ultra capsules with me....." Dyna began feeling dizzy and pulled out a black capsule, summoning a large robot "This will t-take care of you for... for now...." said Dyna as he sloppily flew away. The giant robot, Delust opened fire on Geed, rapidly firing balls of energy from its eye at him which he dodged at great speeds, flying around the robot in circles until he became to fast for its radars to see him. As the robot was spinning around aimlessly, he struck it several times before flying above it, using his Spark Legend to destroy the robot. Trivia * This is a parody of the recent Ultra Fight Series. Category:Furnozilla Category:One Shots